


Book one: Episode 1-PART 1

by Shixiea



Series: Avatar Duraka [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea





	

_The opening scene, is in the woods there is a hidden there houses are in tents with sleeping bags for a small family. Kids are running around playing with each other,                 the woman’s are planting there new crops and picking their new food for dinner. There is one tent is bigger than the other, a lady walk out of her big tent looking                       around for someone._

KURA: Duraka…Duraka...Duraka!!! (Sighed) Where is that boy!?

_A little girl popped out from the side of the tree across from the little garden, she walk up to Kura, while pushing her hair to her left side to able to see._

MIUGO: Mom, are you looking for Duraka?

KURA: Yes, he disappeared again before his earth bending lesson even began…

MIUGO: He is at his hiding spot again

KURA: Ghug… (Put hand on her forehead) Why does he act so…

MIUGO: Childish?

_Kura look at Miugo smiling, patted on her head softly._

KURA: Yes childish. I’ll be right back, you can go back to reading ok?

MIUGU: (Smiled) Ok mommy.

_Miugo went back to the tree she was before grabbed her book, walk into the tent. Kura watched Miugo, Kura turned to the woods, walk in to it._

* * *

 

_The next scene, see a boy laying in grass looking at the blue sky, looks so relax. Then the ground rubble right below him, then POW!!! A rock come out from the ground             hit him in the back of the head. He quickly sit up, putting his hands where he got hit._

DURAKA: OOOOOWWWWW!!! THAT HURT!!! HOW DID THAT!!!

KURA: I did.

_Duraka slowly turned around, seeing Kura standing right behind him. Kura is not pleased to see him like this relaxing._

KURA: Duraka…You should know better, it’s time for your earthbending training.

DURAKA: Why do I have to, is always training and training. You should go train someone else to earth bend.

KURA: (Sighed) You know that you’re the only one that can earth bend.

DURAKA: So I don’t need to be trained every day and learn the history of earthbending. I’m already strong enough, no more training.

_Duraka laid back down on the grass, then POW!!! AGAIN. Right to the center of the back of his head._

DURAKA: OOOWWWW!!! AGAIN?!

KURA: Yeah sure, you’re strong enough but you can’t even can block simple attack.

_Kura grabbed his black wavy hair, dragged him across the grass back into the woods._

DURAKA: OW! OW! OW! OW! Let go of my hair lady!!!

KURA: No, also don’t call me lady I’m your mother. Come on lets go back to training.

DURAKA: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

_Kura dragged him all the way back to the small village, the scene end when Kura dragged Duraka into the woods. Also Duraka screamed echoed through to the end of t              he scene._

* * *

 

_The scene went back to the village but inside their tent, seeing Duraka sitting down on the carpet floor with a big bump on his head. Duraka stared at the pile of books               right in front of him._

DURAKA: Do I really have to read all this, (Pick through the books) all of them is formation of earthbending from old times to the new.

KURA: it's the best way to learn the history of earthbending to understand the reason of being an earthbender

DURAKA: Let me guess Mom, you were taught the same way when you are a kid.

KURA: Yes I did, my grandfather taught me

DURAKA: And...Did you understand the meaning of being an earthbender?

KURA: Ah... No

DURAKA: See!! That’s my point!! These books are useless to me and for anyone...

_The scene turned to Miugo, with books around her on the floor. Miugo reading a book with a smile on her face. Then the scene went back to Duraka and Kura, Duraka              have a weird look on his face staring at Miugo._

DURAKA: Expect for Miugo…

KURA: It does not matter, it does not change my mind you have to read.

DURAKA: No I’m not reading (Stand up) Can we start already with the earthbending training.

KURA: (Stand up) Fine, but to let you know your final test starts is tomorrow. To see that you mastered earthbending, if you fail, it’s back to the beginning of your earthbending.

DURAKA: Sure, I’m going to pass the test with flying colors. You will see there at the training grounds. 

_Kura watch Duraka ran outside, leaving the books behind on the floor._

KURA: What am I opposed to do with him. (Scratching the back of her head)

MIUGO: Um… you could…mmm…

KURA: What is it Miugo?

MIUGO: Let him have this one…um… till tomorrow…

_Kura walk toward Miugo, bent down looking at Miugo eye is not covered by her hair. Kura place her hand on Miugo head, ruffling Miugo hair. Miugo looked up to Kura              smiling face._

KURA: You’re right. I’m going know (See Miugo eye glanced at the pile of books) and yes you can read those books if you want.

_Kura stand back up, seeing her daughter have a sparkle in her eyes when Kura said yes. Kura headed to the exit of the tent looked back at Miugo before Kura left the                tent._

KURA: Goodbye

             _When Kura left her tent, an old man with his old metal cane is standing at the entrance of Kura tent. Kura can tell the old man did not stay there for a while._

OLD MAN: Good morning Kura

KURA: Good morning sir

_Kura was about to head toward the training ground, the old man speak._

OLD MAN: Hold up Kura, we need to talk

             _Kura turned around to the old man_

KURA: Sorry but can we talk next time Duraka is waiting for me.

OLD MAN: No, we need to talk now about Duraka’s Future

_Kura stopped in her tracks_

KURA: (sigh) …Ok…Let’s go somewhere to talk.


End file.
